


Rewrite the stars

by Immortaldawn



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Greatest Showman Fusion, Fluff, Inspired by The Greatest Showman (2017), M/M, newtmasau, thomasxnewt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortaldawn/pseuds/Immortaldawn
Summary: Just a newtmas x the greatest showman and it is movie based so it has the whole movie with extra bits
Relationships: Alby/Brenda (Maze Runner), Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Darkness that's all I felt as I woke up on the  
cold damp street but my brother wasn't there. I started packing everything when I heard him "oi brother I think I've found where we belong" "what do you bloody mean"  
"take a look you dumbass" I walked to him,he gave me the paper it read 

WANTED!: unique people and curiosities male or female. Young or old.  
DARING ACTS wonders of the world  
Barnum's American museum.  
"Really you want us to go into a museum hate to say it but we have no money"  
"no newt I want us to volunteer were special" "yeah but"  
"no buts were going" just then minho sweeps me of my feet putting me on his shoulder and he starts running "put me down you bloody idiot I will kill ya" 

"No you won't I'm the only one left" Minho says smirking  
"fine I'll go if you stop carrying me" minho puts me down carefully but still holds me knowing what my plan was to just run away we finally get there I see a little line so I think most people got the memo we get in line I jump up down with nerves I don't know what minho was thinking were just acrobats that no one wants 

"Um names"said a very enthusiastic voice  
"um minho and newt wheeler" minho says with a excited tone I could never have  
"what's your ability or uniqueness" he says writing in his papers  
"Trapezium art and newt do you want to tell him" I shake my head to say no  
"ok well can you show me" the man says smiling knowing that some things can be embarrassing to people.

we get to work Minho starts swinging from from his spot getting ready to hang on to me he finally gets to me and with enough momentum I jump into his arms he then swings me to another bar which I hung onto finally he comes back I jump to him he catches me once again and throws me up to the high rope I balance on the rope then fall but before I can fall I hold onto it and swing to the platform just then minho arrives on the platform below.

"Thank you minho and newt we accept your offer welcome to barnums American museum I'm Alby Barnum" minho and I bow to alby and we make our way out "I told you we'd be amazing"  
"I nearly slipped up I'm glad they didn't catch it"  
"oh stop being modest" we decided to shut up and walk.

Two days later  
I'm starting to think this was one of minho's best ideas and he usually is not that bright he wasn't really his brother but they met at a orphanage when newt was getting bullied for his well uniqueness minho was the one who stood up for him so ever since then they've been together.it was going to be the first ever show ,we'd been choreographed by alby I'd found most of the people nice there was Teresa the tallest women,Brenda alby's wife,there girls Caroline and Helen and more 

I'd accidentally bumped into a guy who I later found out was gally the strongest man on earth he had gotten very angry at me and nearly punched me until minho and alby came and calmed him down I said a quick apology and ran out of the room in embarrassment and quickly flocked to the ropes.

As everyone started singing minho and I started doing our routine the routine that we had showed alby but with a little twist I swing on a metal bubble and sing "to anyone who's bursting with a dream" and then I just do little tiny tricks on it I'm in my own space and when where finished I quickly get down and get out not feeling like bowing minho is right behind me "you ok newt"  
" yeah I'm fine i just don't feel like bowing it was mostly everyone else"  
"we still did something and I could see all the children staring at you and adoring you" I giggled at that "oh really" I said still giggling and walking "I better be going I'm going to train" .  
Thomas pov  
I had just done my tenth or so play feeling even more miserable.my parents were waiting for me I walk up to them but there was a dark skinned man fairly tall in a top hat and coat talking with them.

"Thomas meet mr Barnum he's the one who owns the circus" I walk to my father,mother and mr Barnum "it's nice to meet you mr Barnum"  
"just call me alby"  
"Okay alby what brings you here"  
Alby simply smiles at me then talks "I want you to join my museum"  
"Me what could I bring to the museum"  
" oh so you raised a modest boy well we can have a talk,may I take your son for a little bit"  
My parents simply nod there approval and soon we're walking to a pub  
"so why do you want me"  
"Man you have no idea of your skills we need you" We both sat on the bench I was in Disbelief as I have never been able to do anything  
"I think you have mistaken your self mr Barnum"

"Right here, right now  
I put the offer out  
I don't want to chase you down  
I know you see it  
You run with me  
And I can cut you free  
Out of the drudgery and walls you keep in  
So trade that typical for something colorful  
And if it's crazy, live a little crazy  
You can play it sensible, a king of conventional  
Or you can risk it all and see  
Don't you wanna get away from the same old part you gotta play  
'Cause I got what you need, so come with me and take the ride  
It'll take you to the other side  
'Cause you can do like you do  
Or you can do like me  
Stay in the cage, or you'll finally take the key  
Oh, damn! Suddenly you're free to fly  
It'll take you to the other side"he says to me I think for a minute do I really want to work with him yes it's a obvious yes but my parents what would they think of me? But before thinking "yes I'll do it"  
"Wow ok um sign here" he gives me a piece of paper I immediately sign the paper  
"Well thomas i will see you tomorrow" 

I get back home after drinking my scotch, my mum waiting for me at the front door  
"Hey honey how'd it go"  
" tomorrow I'm going to the museum mum"  
"That's great honey" my mum says then she hugs me tightly  
"I'll take your coat"  
"No its fine mum you go have a break"  
"Thanks honey" she walks into the house,I go into the house expecting to see dad but he was no where to be seen I walk up to my room to see my mum and dad fucking,I just walk to the living room it happens to often it wasn't like he could do anything but he wished he could  
"Thomas you've decided on being a idiot and joining that circus"  
"I'am not being a idiot and how do you know"  
"Your mother told me"  
"Well I'm still going tomorrow I'm twenty and can make my own decisions"  
He laughed at me  
"Well your still living in this house and if you live in this house your under my rules now go to your room"  
I walk up knowing that I'll probably go tomorrow


	2. Meeting you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There first introduction

I wake up in my bed alone yet again I decide to get up because of my interview with alby i get dressed into my normal clothes and open my door to see my father staring at me   
"You know how much this will ruined your repetition people will think you've gone loony"  
"Do you think I care what people think"  
"You should so I'm not letting you go"   
"I'm going whether you like it or not"  
"No your not" just then he slaps me but I don't really care so l run to the door and then leave 

One minute later 

I finally get to the museum   
"Hello mr Carlyle"  
I hate to be associated with my father alby"  
"Ok thomas I'll show you around your going to be my assistant so your going to have to know everyone"   
"Ok"  
We walk around I've met gally the strongest man in the world,teresa the tallest women in the world, Lettie Lutz and charles Stratton   
I think I've met everyone   
"Oh and there's minho and newt wheeler there getting ready for tomorrow's performance"  
Just then I see him the most beautiful person I've ever laid eyes on his golden blond hair,his chocolate brown eyes way to big for his face,his button nose so cute   
"MINHO,NEWT GET OVER HERE"  
They walk to us   
"Minho,newt this is thomas,thomas this is minho" pointing to the buff asian looking dude "and this is newt" pointed the golden blond goddess   
"Um hello"I say   
"Hello nice to meet you guys I'm minho as alby said"minho shakes my hand "nice to meet you"  
Newt stays quiet the whole entire time "well alby ,minho and I better get back to practice lovely meeting you" newt says with a beautiful accent "um ok"  
My tour with alby finishes I walk back home still having the blond goddess in my mind.

Newts pov  
What was it with that brunet 

"Shame of the city the protest cement mr Barnums reputation as a purveyor of the offensive and indecent" alby said sadly   
"Offensive and indecent mr wicked I'm blushing" Lettie said laughing at the comment   
"No I'm blushing alby's youngest daughter mimicked Lettie  
"Why do you even care what he thinks"  
"Yeah hes a prig"  
"Snob"  
"Well he's the head of new york publishers and can put ideas into peoples heads"  
"What happened to thriving of controversial" I say worried about alby   
"Yeah well"

"Hey you have any thoughts on this"  
"Thomas"  
Oh no it's him I'm doomed   
"You know what as a matter of fact I do" he says proud of himself I sneak myself a smile   
"Helen come on"

"The master of the household has it in command of the queen to invite mr alby barnum and his Theatrical troupe to reception at Buckingham Palace" alby say in wonderment   
I start to wonder if it's true   
"The real queen of England is this real" said Brenda 

"I had pull a few strings,if you want society to accept you may as well as start at the very very top" thomas says picking up helen and putting her on the piano and putting his hat on her head I'm gobsmacked so i ask the mature response   
"Are we all invited?"

Just then thomas turns around and everyone looks at me I shouldn't have said that oh I'm so dumb now everyone has sad faces no   
"I guess I'll just have to tell the queen that either all of us go or none of us will" thomas say nodding at me I nod back but there's this feeling that I get but I pass it of then everyone starts cheering I start laughing and thomas has Helen on his back spinning her around and I smile at that.


End file.
